Hoofbeats of the Heart
by SharkGurl
Summary: Edward Cullen and cronies are forced to take riding lessons at the barn where Bella and her friends ride. Among romantic settings will love blossom? Read and Review please. On TEMPORARY hiatus. I will return I SWEAR.
1. Chapter 1

** This one goes out to all the horse lovers out there I'm one too and when this popped into my head I couldn't ignore it. **

**Disclaimer; Don't own Twilight.**

**Disclaimer; Don't own songs.  
**

EPOV

"Culture lessons, she says" I growled angrily. Emmet snorted with me. Jasper just looked calm. My mother couldn't just sign us up for ballroom dancing. Oh wait she already did that. So now we had take riding lessons. I rolled my eyes as we pulled into the long drive. There was a huge arena. A brown haired girl stood in the center of the arena, it was filled with jumps and she had on a skintight outfit with bare feet. Two horses stood at the opposite ends of the arena. The girl jerked her chin and a small girl released the black horse and the blonde started the music. (An; I'm not sure if this routine is actually possible. Might be if an expert does it.)

The horse ran towards her and she stood steady. I watched, with my heart in my throat as she stood still facing down the running horse. When I was about to yell she leapt on to the running horse's back and brought it under control with ease. The music began a throbbing steady beat as she turned her horse with complete concentration and took the course of jumps. I recognized it as Into the Night by Santana.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above  
That could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air  
As she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

She and the horse moved as one. It was like they could hear each others thoughts.  
_  
And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night_

She took the jumps, holding on effortless even though there was nothing to hold on to.  
_  
Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
And we forgot where we were  
And we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

_And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night_

The guitar solos rang through the air with a wild tone. I felt an odd primal pull as the song got closer to closing.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above  
That could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

The girl seemed to focus harder as the singer's voice took on a husky tone.  
_  
And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
A, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
A, away, away, away  
A, away, away, away_

Instead of drawing to a close the girl just signaled with her hand. The blonde released the larger gray horse and it ran to the center of the arena and positioned itself near a jump thing.

_Singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night _

The song switched to a more upbeat tune that I realized was; Untouched by the Veronicas. It had the same kind of urgent throbbing beat as the girl maneuvered the black horse next to the jump thing. She stood up and nodded her head.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
Lalalalalalalala  
I can't  
Lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

She placed her hands on the side of the jump and in one fluid motion flipped herself onto the other horse. The black horse ran off to the corner of the arena and stayed started a dance routine as the beat pulled deeper_.  
_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

I watched as she and the horse moved deeper in sync. It was like they read each others minds.

_Untouched  
And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)_

She and the horse moved to the beat, bouncing running, jumping and at one point a hand stand.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

She just kept moving and didn't stop dancing to the wild beat of the song. She never faltered.

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala_

The beat of the song moved faster and her movements accelerated with it._  
_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Her movements became so frenzied as she moved even faster to the wilder beat. What I had thought was primal before now just screamed instinct. It was impossible to think as I watched the fast whirling girl._  
_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

The song began to draw to a close, so the black horse got free and came to join them. She rode both of them easily._  
_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched_

As the song came to an ending she back flipped off both of them and landed upright before sinking into a low bow, the horses bowing with her. She stood up quickly, her chest rising and falling quickly, with a wildly happy smile on her face.

"How was that?" She yelled to the two girls, who now I recognized as Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and if they were here then that would mean nerdy Swan was here. Sure enough when the laughing girls turned and saw us their faces shut down and the losers were back. Bella looked at her friends and they looked back.

I noticed that Jasper was staring at little Alice and Emmet was drooling over Rosalie. I rolled my eyes as the girl's faces took on glaring. Just then one of the horses snorted and that broke the spell. Bella looked at the horses and crooned

"You guys need a grooming don't you? She said rubbing their heads with soft strokes.  
She turned back to us and set her face with determination. She and her friends began to walk past us, and without thinking I yelled

"Sup loser," She gritted her teeth as did her friends and they kept walking.

**LOL Crazy stories. Review if you want more or have questions. Flames as always are welcome.  
**


	2. Authors Note

Hello Readers of this fanfiction. No this is not an update because it's going to take me a little while to get this up and running properly, so I'm putting this story on TEMPORARY hiatus in order to work on my other stories. I will continue, though I promise.


End file.
